Unfound Love
by sutiiven
Summary: Naruto is put into a terrible  situation and is betrayed but can he ever forgive this person which  betrayed him.this is a narusaku.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own the original characters 

UNFOUND LOVE Naruto is put into a terrible situation and is betrayed but can he ever forgive this person which betrayed him.

Prolouge

Its been two months since the Sand and Sound war in Konoha things in the village have finally calmed down news that two S Class missing Nins had entered Konoha and fought four Jounins her Sensei included and wounded him aswell to make things worse she heard word that Uchiha Sasuke had been incapacitated by the man who was responsible for the Uchiha massecre\who also happened to be one of the S class missing Nin.

When she came to the room Sasuke was in her heart sank he had been unconscious and unresponsive for nearly 5 hours and from the reports he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon because he was put under a very powerful genjustu which put him under a mild mental coma. What worried her more was that the only person that the medics know of that can heal this condition was no longer in Konoha that person was Tsunade one of the legendary Sannin.

But at the same time Sakura was happy knowing that Naruto was with Jiraiya another of the legendary Sannin in search of her she knew that if anyone could do it Naruto probably could.

Even though she did not show it she had respect for Naruto because even though he was loud and annoying to her at times he had a very strong will and was a good person and had protected her many times and though she didn't show it was grateful.

The only thing she wished though was that he would get a clue and stop getting in the way of her love life for she was in love with Sasuke he had been the one who protected her from that monster Gaara and nearly died defeating Haku Zabuza's "Tool" she had already loved him before they were even Team 7 but she loved him more knowing that he fought so hard to protect her.

Eight days past and Sakura had spent everyday in Sasukes bed hoping and waiting for Naruto to return.

⌠Comon Bachan hes over here hurry up!■

Sakura felt her heart beat faster as she knew that voice it was the voice of the number one ninja in surprising people. Uzumaki Naruto. Just as she thought of his name he came bursting through the door with a smile plastered on his face.

⌠Sakura-chan I brought Tsunade here she's gonna fix up Sasukes as good as knew!■

Sakura was in shock ⌠could it be true could she really help Sasuke-kun■ she thought

Then a blonde haired women entered the room she was rather tall and her bust size┘┘wow was all Sakura could manage to think of.

⌠Is this the person you were talking about Naruto?■ Tsunade asked in a firm confident voice which intimidated Sakura a little bit.

⌠Hai Tsunade obachan this is my other teammate Sasuke now make good on your promise and fix the bastard so Sakura-chan doesn't have to be sad anymore.■

Tsunade smiled at the boys sincerity ⌠he really is a good person isn't he.■ Tsunade thought to herself.

She walked up to Sasuke immediately knowing his symptoms and how to fix it she placed one hand on his head and her hand began to glow with green chakra. Moment later Sasuke's eyes began to open slowly.

To Sakura this was a godsend ⌠S Sasuke-kun,■ she notice it ws true that Sasuke was awake and she quickly hugged him with tears flowing down her face. ⌠Sasuke-kun I'm so glad your alright■

Naruto had a smile on his face he was very glad and relieved that Sasuke was truly ok but when he saw Sakura's reaction he became even more envious of his rival. ⌠I wonder if I was in the same condition would Sakura-chan treat me the same way? Hn of course not she is head over heels in love with that teme I'll never be in the same league as him in her eyes.■ Naruto's smile faded slightly at the thought and he decided to leave the room before his mask cracked anymore.

⌠Comon Tsunade obachan we gotta go see Kakashi-sensei.■ with that sentence Naruto quickly left the room

Its been four days since Sasuke has regained conciousness and the only thing he could think about was Naruto.

How was he getting so strong he shouldn't be able to surpass me when we fought on the rooftop what was that attack he was using IT WAS MORE POWERFUL THAN CHIDORI!! How could dead last learn a technique like that! and the time in the Gaara battle that dobe summon Gamabunta that's the freaking frog the fourth used against the Kyuubi attacks. This isn't making sense and now those weird sound ninja came and told me about that guy Oroichimaru.

Sakura was out looking for Sasuke after the incident in the rooftop of the hospital she had been very worried about both Sasuke and Naruto. But she became even more worried when she visited the hospital and found that Sasuke had escaped not knowing where he was and if he was ok and the fact that Naruto hadn't been around either worried her more she didn't want them to fight again she didn't want to see either of them get hurt. Then she saw him walking towards the gate it had already been getting late

⌠What is Sasuke-kun doing here in front of the gate?■ Sakura thought

⌠No he cant be leaving can he■ Sakura felt fear at the thought of her love leaving her she quickly ran towards him.

⌠Sasuke-kun Where are you going why are you leaving the village?■ Sakura asked with desperation in her voice.

Sasuke turned around ⌠damn this is what I wanted to avoid at least the dobe is not with her then there would be problems.■ Sasuke thought

⌠Sakura why are you here ⌠ Sasuke said with an emotionless expression on his face.

⌠Sasuke-kun why are heading towards the gates? Why are you leaving?■

⌠It's none of your concern Sakura go back home forget about me.■ With those words Sasuke turned around and continued to make towards the gate.

Tears began to roll down Sakura's eyes and she quickly ran towards Sasuke cutting off his path

⌠Sasuke-kun how can you say that I love you so much please don't leave if you stay I'll make everyday fun and happy and I'll help you with your revenge. Or or if you cant stay then take me with you.■

Sakura was desperate and Sasuke knew it but before he could answer a voice came from behind him.

⌠ku \ku ku ku Sasuke-kun why don't you take her with us she wants to be with you I'm sure you'd like the company when your not training and Im sure Kabuto could teach her many things especially medic ninjutsu considering she has such wonderful chakra control ku ku ku■ that man was Oroichimaru himself

Sakura was nervous from his presence but she didn't want to be separated from Sasuke so she stood her ground.

Sasuke however didn't trust this man completely he knew he would have to be on edge if he was going to be around him constantly and if Sakura came it would be even harder. But it was close to when the evening guards would show up so he knew he didn't have time for this.

⌠Sakura are you sure you want to do this what about your family and the village what about Naruto■

⌠Its true what will my family think, but I don't want to be without Sasuke-kun without him I'd feel alone but what about Naruto we'd be leaving him all alone again but he would still have Kakashi-sensei and I'm sure they would just replace us with other Genin so Naruto will still have friends I mean they can't blame him for anything we're doing so..■

⌠Sakura we don't have time for this you need to answer now before the night guard arrive.■ Sasuke said in a demanding voice.

⌠ku ku ku indeed Haruno-san time is short what is your answer.■

Sakura turned toward them a determined looked on her face. ⌠I made my decision I going with you Sasuke-kun.■


End file.
